


Worshipper

by kinkwriter



Series: Captivated [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo is a possessive bastard, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worshipper would do anything for the Force-users whom they were loyal to. What a gift that Kylo had been given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



Kylo stepped off his shuttle and looked around the primitive village in disgust. How and why people chose to live like this—it baffled him. Sand and dust everywhere, getting into everything and the  _ heat. _ He shook his head as he took in the situation. The stormtroopers had already rounded up the villagers into the center of the settlement.

Lor San Tekka was pushed forward, and Kylo wasn’t surprised to see the man. Still, he’d have thought the worshiper long dead by now with no Force-users around anymore. His face was lined with age and exhaustion but he met Kylo’s gaze head-on.

“Look how old you’ve become,” Kylo could not help remarking.

Tekka wasn’t intimidated. “Something far worse has happened to you,” he said gravely.

Kylo snorted out a laugh behind his mask. “You know what I've come for.”

“I know where you come from. Before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”

Ren felt his lips curl back in annoyance as he pressed on. He needed no reminder of his origins. “The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you're going to give it to the First Order.”

“The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.” The man was like a broken record and it was all Kylo could do not to butcher him like an animal.

“I have transcended my origins in ways neither you nor my old master could ever fathom.”

His next words were the last insolence that Kylo was willing to overlook. “Your parents are good people. They did nothing to deserve  _ you _ .”

His eye twitched. “You're so right.”

He brought his saber up, intent on killing the man when he felt the faintest brush of the Force accompanied by a cry of, “Lor, no!”

The lightsaber halted its descent and he turned towards the small crowd of villagers. His eyes moved over the humans and sentients before landing on a girl. Her horrified expression as she stared at the weapon in his hand before looking at Tekka.

“Bring her here,” he said as he powered the cross saber down and put it back on his belt.

“No!” Lor yelled with a shake of his head as the girl was dragged forward and pushed to her knees before him. Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked over at the old man.

Kylo crouched down so he was level with the both. “So you do have a Force-user. One you’ve managed to somehow keep hidden from me.” He was looking at the girl but his words were meant for Tekka.

“She has nothing to do with this.” Lor gritted out even as Kylo’s hand was reaching out to hover over her face.

“On the contrary,” he said with a tilt of his head, “the map . . .  you’ve seen it.”

Tekka threw himself between them before the ‘troopers could stop him. Rey scrambled back and Kylo shoved the man away and to the ground. He stood up and looked down at the girl. She was weak and untrained and would never be a Knight but he’d not leave her on this planet. She could serve Snoke back on Korriban.

“Put her on board,” Kylo said, watching as she was dragged away. The knight was about to turn away when a blaster bolt was fired. He instantly whirled back and froze the streak of light midair along with whoever had fired the shot.

The stormtroopers ran and apprehended the man, pulling him forward and towards the Knight.  _ The pilot, _ he thought. For some reason the man hadn’t run while his forces were engaged. A mistake he would not live much longer to regret.

Kylo was anxious to be away from the planet and back onto the Finalizer. “Search him,” he ordered and the stormtroopers roughly patted him down and searched his pockets.

“Nothing, sir.”

Kylo had seen snatches of the exchange between Lor San Tekka and the Pilot through the eyes of the girl. “The old man gave you the map. Where is it?”

The pilot stared at him silently. Kylo gritted his teeth. “Take him, as well.”

As the man was dragged away, Phasma came up behind him. “Sir, the villagers.”

He turned to the cowering group. Fear scented the air and there was another within his own ranks that projected far too much horror. Kylo grimaced.

“Leave them,” he said before walking off.

He boarded the ship and saw the pilot— _ Poe Dameron, _ his mind whispered—glaring at him while the girl was looking back out to her village, shaking like a leaf. Between the two of them, he’d get what the Order needed.

When they made it aboard the Finalizer, both were sent to the detention block for interrogation. The pilot hadn’t actually seen the map, he’d hidden it. But the girl . . . she  _ had  _ so he started with her.

“Why am I here?” she asked even before he’d made it completely through the door.

He smiled in amusement. “You’re my guest.” 

She tested the restraints for a minute before giving up and looking straight at him. “What happened to my people? To Poe?” she asked and Kylo could feel the faintest brush of her mind against his, weakly seeking out the answers. It was almost . . . cute.

He indulged her answers because he was in a good mood. “Your people are fine. Even Tekka. What is your relationship with him?”

She immediately clammed up. “It’s none of your business.”

_ That wouldn’t do . . . _ “We’re still orbiting Jakku. It would be very easy for me to send a death squad down there to level the entire village.”

She froze and looked at him in fright. “He—He found me when I was little. I was left by my family in Niima Outpost. A few months later, he showed up and offered me a home while I waited for them to return.”

Rather convenient for Tekka, the man and his little band of worshippers would have been drawn to her like moths to a flame.

“What about Poe?” she asked.

“He is being questioned about the whereabouts of the map,” Kylo said, walking closer. “But you’ve seen it. The old man showed it to you,” he said, his hand mere centimeters from her face. “He promised to take you there one day. To Luke Skywalker,” Kylo sneered behind his mask, “He would have disappointed you as he did everyone else.”

“Get out of my head,” she snapped.

Kylo snorted. “You’ll give me the map and then  _ I _ will teach you. You’ll learn more with me then you ever could with Skywalker.”

The girl shook her head. “I’m not giving you anything,” she said through clenched teeth. Kylo saw flashes of Lor telling her that keeping Skywalker safe was worth any amount of lives, even their own.

“We’ll see,” he said as he tried to push further into her mind. Kylo blinked several times as his efforts to take what he wanted were thwarted again and again by the girl. She was somehow resisting him but that wasn’t possible.  _ How was she doing it without training?  _ She attempted to push back into his mind and the Knight ripped himself from her before she could glean anything from him. They both panted with exertion and he couldn’t stop himself from moving towards her, his eyes tracing her features in wonderment.

“You and I . . . we are going to do great things,” he said.

Her expression crumpled but she said nothing as he stepped away and out of the room. She would be dealt with later. The interrogation droids should be done with Dameron by now. The door slid shut behind him and he looked to see Hux speaking to another officer outside the pilot’s room. He didn’t look happy.

“I trust your prisoner was more forthcoming than mine?” the ginger-haired man asked.

Kylo shook his head. “No. She is stronger in the Force than I had thought. Breaking her will require a different strategy.”

Hux’s jaw tightened. “The pilot is Poe Dameron. The best pilot in the Resistance, and he’s clearly been trained to resist interrogation as well.”

Kylo was aware of Poe’s legend. He’d seen the reports of a single X-wing mowing down dozens of TIE fighters in minutes. The Knight could also feel jealousy wafting off of Hux at the idea of a man like Dameron, born to a relatively unknown family and haphazardly trained, somehow continuously making the pilots of the Order look like a bunch of first-year amateurs. It went against everything he believed in. Speaking of which . . .

“That stormtrooper has gone far too long without reconditioning.”

Hux was immediately on alert and he waved the junior officer away before replying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“FN-2187 had his first raid today and he choked. Had I ordered him to fire on the civilians, he would had disobeyed,” Kylo said calmly, his mind skimming the general’s thoughts. Hux wasn’t fond of a reconditioned FN-2187. He liked his favorite stormtrooper aware and lively.

“2187 is loyal to the Order—” the general began but Kylo cut him off.

“You mean loyal to you. You continue to coddle him and prevent the routine reconditioning that is part of the system that  _ you _ helped to create. You can not have it both ways. It will mean  _ his _ death if you continue on like this.”

“I will see to 2187,” Hux said stiffly.

Kylo eyed his long-time ally but didn’t push the subject any further. “And I will see to the prisoners. I will come to the bridge when I have the information.”

Hux nodded and walked away. Kylo watched him and the Knight grimaced before he shook his head and hit the panel beside the door. He strode inside and he could see that HUx had put forth his best efforts. Dameron looked exhausted despite having only been in the room for an hour. His temples were bloody and sweat beaded his forehead.

“Poe Dameron. The most daring pilot in the Resistance,” Kylo said, in lieu of a greeting. 

Dameron seemed to finally notice another person and his eyes slid open as he chucked. “I don’t know. A lot of people do some pretty stupid shit.”

It was perhaps the best description of the Resistance as a whole that Kylo had ever heard and he stifled a chuckle. “Such as attacking a full squadron of stormtroopers and a Knight of Ren? With one blaster and no back-up?”

“Yeah, not my brightest idea,” the pilot said with a self-deprecating shrug.

Kylo’s head tilted. “But you did do it. Why?” the Knight asked, honestly curious what would cause a trained soldier to do something so foolish.

Poe didn’t answer but then Kylo hadn’t expected one. The questions were more to bring the subject to the forefront of the prisoner’s mind. The Knight only had to skim the pilot’s surface thoughts to see a flash of the girl— _ Rey. _ The other man had been struck by her from the first time he’d seen her. He’d have asked her to come back with him to the Resistance if he hadn’t had such respect for Lor San Tekka. 

There was some connection there, weak and ephemeral. Poe Dameron was not Force sensitive but he was something . . . else. Kylo remembered the other man from his childhood; the way he’d followed Leia Organa around like puppy dog—almost worshipful . . . Kylo understood then—understood what Poe Dameron was. Not a Force-user but a  _ Worshipper. _

That . . . was unexpected—but not altogether unwelcome.

“The girl will be staying with me,” Kylo said finally and he watched as Dameron’s face transformed and fear gripped the other man—fear for a girl he’d barely spoken to. A smirk crossed Kylo’s features, unable to believe his own luck.  _ She _ was the reason the pilot had stayed. She was the reason  _ Poe Dameron had been caught. _

The Church of the Force was founded by people, including Lor San Tekka, who while not able to wield the force, were still sensitive to it. Worshippers were drawn to Force-users because their own connection to the Force was incomplete. A Force-user could allow a worshipper to fully commune though it was used sparingly because it brought about a euphoric high that could become addicting to both worshipper and user if not properly reigned in. The Church had been worshippers of the Jedi, but Snoke was quite fond of the veritable army of worshippers he kept as servants and slaves.

A worshipper would do anything for the Force-users whom they were loyal to. What a gift that Kylo had been given. Poe continued to stare at him unblinking and the Knight was not immune to the other man’s charms. Poe’s sensitivity had caused him to be drawn to Leia Organa and her Resistance and it would be the cause of his defection as well.

Kylo allowed his power to lose its subtlety as he searched for the areas of Poe’s mind that controlled his sensitivity. The pilot’s head fell back and a low groan escaped him as Kylo allowed a Force connection to be established—the first and most intense that Poe would ever experience.

“Do you feel it?” The Knight asked softly as he hovered over the pilot’s prone form. 

The other man’s jaw trembled as he tried to form the words to his question. “What is that?” Poe asked, his eyes unfocused and glassy.

“The Force,” Kylo murmured.

The pilot’s mind was drifting but he still had enough willpower to stutter out, “I still—still won’t tell you anything.”

The Knight smiled behind his mask. “You don’t have to,” he said, “All you have to do is obey. For the rest of your life, you can have this . . . if you just obey.”

Kylo pressed the connection further and Poe’s eyes welled up at the beauty of the Force. It was a common reaction of worshippers the first time they felt the Force. Poe Dameron was the best pilot in the Resistance and after Kylo was done with him, he’d be the best in the First Order.

The Knight released the other man’s restraints but Poe hardly even noticed until Kylo pulled him down from the rack and held him by the wrist. He lead the dazed man through the halls of the Finalizer passed officers and stormtroopers who averted their gaze.

They entered Kylo’s quarters just as Dameron was getting used to the new connection.

“What’s happening?” he asked looking up at Kylo’s mask.

“Remove your clothing,” the Knight ordered.

Poe shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re into—”

“You are filthy. Remove the garments and use the refresher,” Kylo ordered, compulsion lacing his words.

Poe blinked several times be he nodded vacantly and walked off, clothing falling in little heaps on the floor on the way to the ‘fresher. Satisfied that the other man would do as he said, Kylo went over to the comm panel.

He hit the call button.

“Yes, sir?”

“Bring the girl from Jakku to my quarters.”

“Yes, sir.”

He ended the communication and turned around to find Poe stepping into the ‘fresher unit. Seconds later, he was exiting, cleaned of the blood, sweat and dirt of his previous ordeal. Kylo swallowed as the naked man stood before him.

He walked over to Poe and cupped his face. The Knight would savor this man, this Resistance pilot who had repeatedly thwarted the Order on and off the battlefield.

“You’re mine now, Poe Dameron.”

Poe blinked a few times as though unable to understand but then he said, “Ben . . . don’t.”

Kylo resisted the urge to scream at the man. He hadn’t carried that name in over a decade. The Knight grimaced and strengthened the Force connection between them and Poe nearly collapsed against him as the rush of connection filled his mind.

“Ah . . .” Poe groaned out and Kylo smiled, his gloved fingers running through the other man’s dark curls.

He leaned his head forward and whispered through the vocoder, “It is not Ben Solo making you feel this. It is not Ben Solo who you will serve . . . It is  _ Kylo Ren.” _

“K—Kylo,” the man repeated, his head against the Knight’s chest. The door chimed and Kylo lifted the pilot into his arms and carried him into the bedroom and then placed him on the bed.

Poe stared after him as he walked back out into the main area. The Knight opened the door and the girl stood there in binders with a ‘trooper on either side of her. Kylo said nothing to the guards and instead took hold of the binders and dragged her inside and shut and locked the door.

“What are you doing?” she asked, struggling against the cuffs he still held. Her eyes looked around the room frantically for a weapon or some means of escape before they landed on the trail of clothing. Clothing she recognized.

“That’s Poe’s jacket,” she said bewildered.

“Would you like to see Poe Dameron?” he asked.

She shot him an accusing glare. “What did you do to him?”

Kylo smiled though she didn’t see it. “Nothing he didn’t enjoy. Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn with him too.”

Her eyes widened. “What?” she asked, horror clearly visible.

She struggled every step of the way until he had her in his bedroom. The Knight was surprised to see Poe no longer on the bed waiting for him. Instead the confused man was sat in the far corner on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs. 

“Poe!” Rey called to him, this time trying to get further into the room to the pilot rather than out of it. Kylo reached down and released the binders. Her hands freed, Rey ran to the huddled man.

He didn’t respond to her words or her touches at first, not until Kylo released some of his hold so the pilot could  _ feel _ her. Poe instantly met her eyes and he reached out to touch her collar bone, just above her ragged desert clothing.

“You’re beautiful,” he said almost reverently. “You shine so brightly.”

“Poe, what’s wrong with you?” she asked, her hands on either side of his face. He head lulled a bit in her grasp before he let his eyes fall shut and almost nuzzled her fingers. Kylo came towards them and watched the interaction with interest before he crouched down behind the girl and leaned forward.

“He wants you, and I know you want him. He’s there practically begging you for it. You’re powerful and anything that you want can be yours.”

He could not see her expression but he knew she was scowling. “I don’t want anything from you.”

Kylo smiled. “Of course. But you will. It’s in your nature as a Force user to seek out power just as it is in his nature to worship that power. I am the only one who can give both of you what you want.”

Kylo gazed over her shoulder as Poe shifted and moved his legs out of the way and got as close to Rey as he could. She didn’t stop him as the pilot buried his face into her breasts and wrapped his arms around her middle. Rey’s hands hovered over the other man’s head before she finally let her fingers rest over his head.

Poe moaned softly at the contact.

“He is suffering without you,” Kylo murmured as he moved even closer, caging her between himself and the intoxicated worshipper.

“Poe, please tell me what’s going on,” she tried again to reach the man in her lap.

“I—I would do anything for you,” the pilot muttered and Kylo was impressed that the man was still coherent enough to say even that. The Knight could feel Rey’s control cracking. The euphoria that Poe was experiencing was transferring to her and she didn’t know quite how to deal with it. She just needed a small push to get her right where Kylo wanted her.

He reached up and removed his mask and dropped it to the ground beside them. Her head snapped to the side to see the heavy apparatus but she didn’t have a chance to turn around and face him before his own arms came around her and her back was plastered to his chest.

“As would I, my apprentice,” he said before laying a gentle kiss on the skin of her neck.

Rey’s mind was going haywire and just the barest touch of skin between them was enough to take her to higher plane. The mental and physical sensations brought on by the two men was chipping away at the walls around her most precious secrets. Poe looked up at Kylo from between the valley of her breasts and the Knight nodded minutely as he kissed Rey’s neck again. Kylo quickly removed his gloves before he reached down and pressed his hand into her top just as Poe moved down her body and unfastened her trousers. In one move, the pilot pulled her pants and undergarments down and off, followed by her shoes, leaving her bare if the waist down.

Rey gasped and froze in Kylo’s arms but he held her still as the worshipper moved between her legs, kissing her thighs every few inches before reaching her center. Her breathing hitched as her head fell back onto Kylo’s shoulder.

“Ah! Poe! Oh, Force . . .” she whispered, her eyes wide and unblinking. Kylo continued to tweak her nipple with one hand even as the other kept hold of her just in case she somehow managed to shake off the connection he was forging between the three of them. Poe lifted her legs until her feet were flat on his back and his face was buried in her sex. The pilot slipped a finger inside her as well and Kylo smirked.

“That’s it,” he murmured against her skin, teeth catching on her. “Feel it. Feel him. Feel us.”

“I—I,” she began but Poe apparently did a rather vicious move that had her eyes rolling and Kylo felt the pleasure rushing over her as she climaxed. She panted heavily against him and Kylo watched as Poe leaned his head against her thigh for a few seconds before drawing back up and over her body to kiss her. It was deep and sloppy and wet and Kylo wanted it, too.

He fisted Poe’s hair and pulled the other man away from Rey and towards himself instead. He could taste Rey on the worshipper’s tongue and lips and it was addicting. The pilot was blinking rapidly but he didn’t try to pull away. Eventually Kylo felt the other man’s hand come up to cup the Knight’s face. The added physical connection was only intensifying the lingering sensation of Rey’s orgasm and he smirked when Poe finally fully leaned in and enjoyed what Kylo was offering. The pilot was his now and he intended to stake a more permanent claim over him before he was done with the pair.

The Knight eventually pulled away, a small smile playing over his features as he ran a thumb over Poe’s swollen and shiny lips. The other man was still a bit dazed from the experience but Kylo doesn’t intend to stop.

_ But the floor is no place for what is about to happen. _

Rey was boneless against him as he pulled her to her feet and out of Poe’s arms. The pilot whimpered at the loss of contact with the two Force-users but Kylo had no intention of leaving the other man wanting for long.

He easily carried the girl around the bed and placed her against the pillows. She was gazing him in glassy confusion and he realized this was the first time she’d actually seen his face. He cupped her cheek and brushed a kiss over her lips. She sighed and he left her there. Poe was still on the ground looking up at him and Kylo thought it was a good look for the galaxy’s most daring pilot.

His hand came out and he held it in front of the other man. Poe looked at it for a few seconds before he reached out and rested his fingers in Kylo’s hand. The Knight pulled the pilot to his feet. 

“You’ve been so good, Poe.”

The pilot wouldn’t meet his gaze and confusion was running rampant through his mind. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Kylo smiled and gave Poe another kiss. “Nothing. You are just getting used to the power of the Force,” he said before leading the other man to the bed. The knight lowered his pilot down until Poe was laid flat on his back. Kylo reached out with the Force and a small jar of lotion flew into his outstretched fingers from the bathroom.

Kylo could see the apprehension in Poe’s face—could feel it in his thoughts. The pilot kept his eyes on Kylo and the Knight ran a hand over Poe’s chest and stomach in reassurance. He coated his fingers in the slick substance and moved between the other man’s legs. He kept one hand on Poe’s muscled stomach while the other began probing the worshipper’s entrance.

Rey moved her leg over so that her foot rested beside Poe’s face and the pilot turned until his cheek was brushing the skin of her ankle. The contact calmed him somewhat and Kylo took advantage of the situation to work another finger inside.

The girl watched them, her expression placid and Kylo was aware that her conscious mind was lost somewhere in their connection and that she wasn’t quite cognizant of what was happening to her or to Poe. Kylo usually preferred his sexual partners to be a bit more present, but for now, her complaisance worked in his favor.

After he’d stretched the pilot for as long as he dared to, he removed them and pulled Poe’s body further down the bed until his legs dangled over the side. Poe blinked up at him and Kylo reached for the fastening of his pants. He worked the clothing open and pulled his robe aside so that it was draped over Poe’s hip.

The pilot let out a keening—not altogether pleasurable—moan as Kylo pushed inside. He sighed at the feeling of being inside Poe. This sort of physical connection with a worshipper was usually frowned upon because it created far too much attachment but Kylo  _ reveled _ in it. Once he’d fully seated himself inside the pilot, he rested both hands on either side of Poe and began moving. Poe’s breathing was erratic and Kylo hushed him with kisses and mirrored his pleasure on the other man. Though it wasn’t until Rey slid down the mattress, drawn by the sensation emanating from the man, and wrapped her arms around Poe that he began to calm a bit. She kissed his face and neck until he turned and their lips met.  

It’s possibly one of the most beautiful things Kylo had ever seen and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting in earnest, taking his pleasure from Poe’s body and sharing it across their connection. Kylo could tell the exact moment that the pleasure eclipsed the pain when Poe abruptly parted from Rey with a gasp and wide-eyed look at Kylo.

An actual smug grin crossed the Knight’s face before he could stop it and it only got more intense when Rey pushed Poe’s hand down to her core. The pilot worked his fingers inside her and she panted against his side.

Kylo leaned down. “Don’t cum yet,” he whispered to the pilot, compulsion lacing his tone. Tears began leaking from Poe’s eyes as he was halted from reaching his orgasm despite the now mind numbing pleasure of their coupling.

The Knight thrust in a few more times before coming with a shutter. By this point, both Rey and Poe were grinding against one another and the sight of the two of them was almost enough to get Kylo hard again. He was still inside Poe even as he reached down and wrapped a massive arm around the girl’s slender body and pulled her against him. Kylo kissed her hard, drawing her attention back to him and cementing the connection. Now she couldn’t escape from him and she didn’t even seem to care as her hands came around his neck and in his hair.

Kylo pulled away long enough to whisper, “Take him,” against her lips. “He wants you so badly.”

She nodded and he finally pulled out of the other man eliciting a groan as Rey climbed over him. Poe’s mouth hung open as his hands fisted the flesh of her buttocks. She reached down and positioned him at her entrance and she was so wet by this point that he slid inside easily despite his impressive girth. Kylo moved to the side of the bed and watched as she lowered her body over the pilot. 

“Ah!” Poe moaned almost painfully as the pleasure rubbed his mind raw without release. Rey bit her lip but still wasn’t able to stifle the breathy moan that escaped her as she was finally filled. Kylo was almost tempted to take her himself as soon as she was done with the pilot but she'd be sore and really, he didn’t have time for that. 

_ Later, though, _ he promised himself. Later he would know her body in every way.

Kylo watched them for a while—watched Rey undulate over the worshipper and use him for her own pleasure as she was meant to. He watched Poe grit his teeth as he fought to keep his orgasm at bay. It only made him wilder and Kylo eventually leaned over and whispered to the pilot, “Take her the way you wish to.”

Poe’s eyes widened but he instantly sat up and pulled Rey down and turned them over so he was on top. The other man reached down and fisted the scraps of fabric that still covered her chest and pulled them apart at the seams so she was fully bared. Her nipples were a dusty shade of pale pink and stood erect against the chill of the room and her desire for the man currently thrusting into her like a madman.

Rey’s voice rose an octave and her legs locked around Poe’s waist. She held on to the blankets for dear life as the worshipper got rougher and his movements more erratic. A steady stream of high pitched sounds escaped her with every thrust and her mouth hung open as she finally came.

Sweat was beading up and trickling down Poe’s temples as he continued to thrust into the girl. Kylo was tempted to leave them like this—leave the pilot rutting against her while he took care of business. However, he had what he needed already and Poe had been so good.

He deserved a reward.

Kylo only needed to say one word. “Come.”

The pilot let out an obscene roar as though he were in pain, and perhaps he was, judging by the way his climax made his entire body tremble before he collapsed on top of Rey. Neither of them moved and it took a second for Kylo to realize that the worshipper was completely passed out, but that suited Kylo just fine.

The Knight looked down at the girl and smiled. “Sleep, my apprentice. We have much to do later.”

She looked at him in exhausted confusion as his hand came to her temple and her eyes slid closed. Her legs slackened as she joined Poe in unconsciousness. It was a tempting sight indeed but Kylo had already decided to be good to his apprentice and worshipper. The Knight gently pulled Poe off and out of Rey and settled him back. Rey followed and Kylo propped her against the other man’s body before pulling the blanket over them both. The longer they touched, the more powerful their connection would be. He stared at them for a long time, plans running through his mind before he picked up his mask and left the room.

Hux was on the bridge as agreed and Kylo made his way over. “Skywalker is on a planet called Ach-to and the Resistance base is on Q’tar,” he said and Hux nodded quickly and relayed the information to Starkiller. The planet would be ready by the time the Finalizer reached it.

“Your methods this time were . . . unusual,” the general said, eyeing him with curiosity.

He owed Hux no explanation, however eventually both the apprentice and the worshipper would be have to be allowed to leave his quarters—though not for a long while—unaccompanied and he’d need the general’s support.

“The prisoners are unusual and I will be keeping them both,” he said and he didn’t have to see Hux to know the other man was raising a disbelieving brow.

“You wish to keep Resistance fighters and sympathizers as your bedmates?” the other man asked incredulously before adding, “Are you that anxious to have your throat slit in the middle of night?”

Kylo shrugged, unconcerned. “They are not a threat. I expect that after we reach Starkiller, there won’t be a Resistance much longer so it hardly matters . . . Not anymore.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was alright. 
> 
> This chapter was beta-read by the awesome [Copper_Nails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails) and [tfwfangirlsatk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwfangirlsatk/pseuds/tfwfangirlsatk).


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you ready, Poe?” Kylo asked, his hands cupping either side of his worshipper’s face. The Knight kept his grasp gentle and coaxing as he worked his pilot’s mind into the form he preferred.

Poe’s jaw trembled and his hand came up to clutch at Kylo’s fingers. “Please don’t make me do this,” he said quietly, and Kylo wondered if he was allowing Poe too much free will. To ask such a thing of his master—of _Kylo Ren_ —would indicate that perhaps he was being too soft on the pilot. But no . . . he liked Poe Dameron with a bit of spirit and awareness. It made his inevitable surrender all the sweeter.

The Knight kept his voice gentle. “I’m not forcing you. I’m simply laying out what needs to be done in order for everything to continue as it has been. And haven’t I been so good to you? Hasn’t _she?”_ he asked.

Poe’s eyes looked over towards Rey, who sat nearly motionless in one of the chairs in their quarters. Kylo didn’t need to look over to see that she was just as anguished over this as Poe—she was just better at hiding it.

Kylo drew Poe’s attention back to him. “You’re both so very important to me, and I prefer to keep you together . . . but that’s a privilege you _both_ must earn. And besides, I could only convince the emperor to spare this planet from complete destruction with the promise of a swift and decisive end to that factory and the rebel forces. For that, I promised to use the best of everything at my disposal. And what are you, Poe?”

The pilot swallowed audibly. “I’m the best,” he said slowly.

“The best what?” Kylo asked, pushing his intent further into the worshipper’s mind.

Poe’s eyes slid shut and he sighed. “The best pilot in the New Order.”

“Yes. That’s good,” Kylo said, releasing Poe and picking up the black pilot helmet. “Your squad is waiting for you. I don’t expect this to take you long, and when you return . . . we’ll be waiting for you,” the Knight added quietly as he weighed the dark object in his hand before passing over to his worshipper.

Poe didn’t say anything else but his shoulders sagged a bit as held his own black mask in his hands. Kylo watched as his pilot’s head bowed and he walked away without another word, leaving the Knight alone with his apprentice. It chafed at him a bit--he hated to see his worshipper like that, but Kylo would make it up to him later, as he’d done so often in the past.

“Do you have to do that to him?”

Kylo turned towards his apprentice. “Of course I do. Poe’s reputation is _our reputation._ I’ve made him into a legend amongst the military—the _galaxy,_ and that works to our advantage every time he steps into a cockpit.”

Her jaw tightened as she got up. “You’re turning him into something he never wanted to be.”

The Knight snorted derisively. “I’m making him better than he ever was.”

She looked up at him, her hand resting on his chest. “And me? What are you doing to me?”

Kylo tilted his head and smiled. “Are you feeling unloved?”

She snatched her hand away as though burned. “I know that it’s Poe that you prefer.”

Kylo shook his head as he took her hand in his, his gloved finger working over her knuckles. “Nonsense. He is a worshipper and requires a bit more attention, but you are both mine. I need you _—both of you.”_

She looked away and he placed a soft kiss beside her ear. Kylo knew what her problem was, of course. He’d never taken her—not fully. They’d done everything short of actual penetration. She and Poe had sex—often. But sex with Rey would create a Force bond that he was not nearly ready for.

Her nostrils flared and her mouth twisted. “You’re afraid that if we fully bond, you won’t want him anymore—and you can’t bear the thought of abandoning him,” she said quietly.

He dropped her hand and turned around to look out of the view port. The planet loomed in the distance and the battle would begin soon. His heart hammered inside his chest to have his most private feelings—his _fears_ —laid bare before him. When had this happened? They were meant to be a means to an end. A sweet diversion from the monotony of his life. _Until they weren’t_ and the thought of losing them had been a possibility that he refused to even contemplate. “What of it?” he asked sharply. “Having him around . . . pleases me,” he said, anger tinging his voice as he tried to cover up his own weakness. “I know you fear the same thing—that we would lose him.”

Her hand came up to his shoulder and he felt the heat of her fingers through his clothes. “But we wouldn’t, Kylo.”

The Knight shook his head and watched as the TIE fighters and Poe’s Avenger squad flew down towards the planet. The _Immortalizer_ trembled only slightly as it moved to follow from a distance to monitor the battle. It would be time for them to head to the bridge, soon.

“You don’t know that,” Kylo said, his eyes glued to Poe’s black and red TIE Avenger as it led the others to their target. “Neither of us know what would happen. I only know that those with a Force bond seldom have room in their souls for another.”

She didn’t dispute that. “This half-bond . . . it hurts,” she said, and Kylo let out a trembling breath. It was his fault that she felt this way. In his enthusiasm to secure her loyalty, he’d used Poe to create what he’d thought would be a leash to hold her to the worshipper and thus to Kylo. He’d thought that Poe would be all that she wanted and that a bond with the worshipper would be enough. In the end, however, they were both tied inextricably to Poe . . . but not to each other. And she was right. It hurt.

“It will fade . . . eventually,” he said, and he wished he believed his own words. Kylo shook off his melancholy. Today was to be a good day. “Come, let’s go and watch our pilot destroy our enemies.”

He ignored her mumble of “your enemies,” as he led her from the room to the hallway. He had not worn his mask since the fall of Snoke and no one even blinked at the sight of him anymore. They were generally on the receiving end of glares from his apprentice if their gazes lingered too long.

The _Immortalizer_ had moved down into the atmosphere of the planet but was far enough from the site of the attack to simply watch and be well out of the line of fire. It wasn’t Kylo’s first choice—he preferred to be in thick of it.

But Hux was aboard.

The self-proclaimed Emperor of the New Order was making the rounds, accompanied by his spouse. Finn had wanted to visit with two of his very few real friends, and what the ex-’trooper wanted, he nearly always got. The door to the bridge opened and the Knight stepped into the command room where coordination of the attack was already well underway.

Hux and Finn were seated towards the back, looking on with differing expressions. Hux was resplendent in his richly embroidered dark clothing that harkened back to his uniform as a general, but the gold swirling detailing on the cuffs and collar made it very clear that he was no officer. Finn, on the other hand, wore a far plainer outfit, not much different from the underarmor of a stormtrooper except that the fabrics and cut were clearly of a higher cost. Even then, he might have been no different from any other ‘trooper but for the jewelry.

Kylo had it on good authority that Hux spent a fortune in credits on his consort, but Finn never appeared in anything other than a pair of golden ear cuffs that spread in an array of tiny leaves and gemstones. It was not the sort of thing Finn would choose for himself, Kylo knew. No, that kind of sartorial choice had Hux’s fingerprints written all over it.

They both looked towards Rey and Kylo as the pair approached, and Hux moved his hand over Finn’s to stop the man from getting up to greet them. It was not for an emperor’s spouse to do such a thing, but Finn never seemed to get used to the rules. Theirs was a peculiar match, one that, while completely ordinary on the surface, had rocked the galaxy to its foundations.

“Greetings, Emperor,” Kylo said as he inclined his head. Rey did the same and Hux nodded in acceptance, his eyes sliding back to the viewscreen.

“Your lover, as usual, is doing quite well,” he said with a smile of pride.

Hux had always been impressed by Poe’s skill, even if it had manifested as outright jealousy at first. And perhaps if the emperor was not so enamored with Finn, Kylo might have lost his worshipper.

Kylo inclined his head shallowly. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to convey your compliment to him.”

“Yes, that should make him _quite_ happy,” Hux said with a sarcastic smile.

Finn’s lips twitched but he said nothing as Hux brought his hand up and brushed a soft kiss over his consort’s knuckles. The ex-’trooper looked towards he and Rey but, as usual, he said nothing. Finn rarely spoke in public, only really coming out of his shell when in the privacy of his own quarters—or the ones Kylo shared with Rey and Poe. His lovers had a strange bond with Finn that Kylo could not begin to understand, but he rarely heard either Poe or Rey laugh as much as when they were in the company of the emperor’s husband.

And that . . . _a stormtrooper turned imperial consort._ What Hux had done for Finn had defied all logic, and even now Kylo felt a swell of respect for the new emperor. The former general had quite literally turned the galaxy on its head to protect the person who meant the most to him. The balance of power and the tides of war had shifted the day that Hux had left the audience chamber after speaking to Snoke.

“If you give a damn about any of the Knights on Korriban, tell them to leave the planet. Now,” he’d said quietly, and Kylo’s eyes had widened behind his mask as the general had walked almost sedately down the hall and in the direction of what Kylo knew to be the command station of _Starkiller_.

Snoke had told Hux to get rid of FN-2187 and Hux had smiled and nodded before walking away and blowing up the planet that Snoke resided on. He’d declared himself the ruler of the New Order mere minutes afterwards over every holonet station in the galaxy, and invited anyone to speak against him.

No one had, and Hux had summarily wiped the majority of the Resistance out within months of taking power—primarily from the information Kylo had taken from Poe’s mind. Pockets remained here and there in the outer rim which was where they currently were, but with the power of _Starkiller,_ the New Order was well on its way towards total dominion over the galaxy.

And Hux was taking his ex-’trooper with him. Finn was the one and only consort of the emperor despite the multitudes of men and women throwing themselves at him. Kylo knew that many doubted Finn’s feelings towards the emperor, but one only had to see them in private to know that Finn was every bit as enamoured with Hux, even if he didn’t quite approve of what the emperor was doing.

An explosion sounded over the viewscreen and Kylo turned to look at the quickly-crumbling factory, hearing the comms buzz with victory. As usual, Poe had completed his mission flawlessly and his squad was returning.

“Go and reward our favorite pilot, Lord Ren. Dinner later?” Hux asked, though his attention was on the data read-outs from the raid.

Kylo nodded shortly and he and Rey turned to leave. They heard the door begin to slide shut behind them, but it paused and opened again. This would not normally catch Kylo’s attention but the presence behind them was quite familiar to him. Both Rey and Kylo halted but Kylo waved her away.

“Go and get Poe and I’ll meet you both back in our quarters,” he said as he eyed Finn standing there, the consort’s expression grave.

She was silent for a few seconds before answering. “Alright,” she said before turning and leaving the odd pair standing alone in the hallway. Finn gestured to a door across from the bridge. It was a small conference room and they both entered, silent until the door shut.

“What can I help you with, High Consort?” he asked, and if Kylo said the title just to subtly agitate the other man, it was no one’s business.

Finn had gotten good at hiding his emotions though, and his expression was suspiciously blank. “You need to finish the bond,” the other man said quietly.

Kylo froze before moving swiftly to tower over the ex-’trooper. “What did you say?”

Finn stood his ground. “I said—”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed “I heard you, little _Jedi._ You may be taking lessons with my uncle, but you’ve barely brushed the surface of the Force. You don’t even have a lightsaber.”

The ex-’trooper shrugged, unconcerned. “And I probably never will. My talents don’t lie in physical confrontation. It’s why I didn’t make a very good stormtrooper—why I was able to break the programming.”

The Knight tilted his head in understanding. “Mind tricks, then.”

Finn nodded. “I can see the threads of connection between you, Rey, and Poe. Poe is connected to you and Rey but the circle is not complete yet.”

Kylo backed away, his expression shuttered. “There is no circle. There is a pair or nothing at all.”

“You’re wrong,” Finn said, shaking his head.

Of all the things Kylo expected to hear, that was not one of them. “How dare you—”

 _“You’re wrong,”_ Finn repeated through gritted teeth.

Kylo shook his head and his nostrils flared. “If this is some scheme cooked up by Hux to steal my pilot—”

It was Finn’s turn to interrupt. “Really? You think he would do that to you? That _we_ would steal your lover?”

Kylo nearly snarled as he looked away. “My business with _my_ lovers is my own.”

“Your obstinance is eating away at them, and they’ve done nothing to deserve what you’re putting them through,” Finn said, and Kylo could feel the other man’s attempt to send waves of calmness and acceptance through the Force.

He ignored the consort’s attempts to subvert his will, however weakly. “My obstinance is the only thing keeping us together! If I give in, I would lose him.”

Finn shook his head again. “You and Rey are both already bound to him. The connection is stronger than even you realize, and completing the bond with Rey will finish it.”

Kylo was silent for a few moments as he digested the information. “How can you be sure?”

The ex-’trooper swallowed. “I’ve . . . I’ve seen it. I’ve seen what you are supposed to become.”

Kylo stepped back, his eyes widening slightly before they narrowed in suspicion. “The Force could be playing tricks on you. It’s happened before.”

“That’s not what this is. You’re fighting against what has to happen.”

“And what has to happen?” he asked dangerously.

Finn gentled his voice a bit. “Force bonds allow users to access the power of each other. You cannot access any of Poe’s power because he is tethered to Rey, as well. In point of fact, he’s weakened you because he is constantly drawing on you without knowing it. You need Rey to even everything out.”

“If you’re lying to me—”

“I’m not.”

Could it be true? Could he have them both? He wanted Rey _so much._ It ate at him day after day, night after night. Her accusing eyes watching him, wanting, _needing_ to complete their bond.

Kylo didn’t respond to Finn. He turned and walked away, leaving the consort alone in the conference room. His stride was fast and purposeful as he walked through the ship towards his quarters. Rey and Poe would be there waiting for him—perhaps they’d have even started without him.

He didn’t feel much over the bond from Poe—not lust, at any rate.

When the door to his quarters slid open, he was not entirely surprised to find Poe with his face buried in Rey’s lap as she sat on the sofa. His apprentice was already stripped down to her underthings—a common occurrence, especially when dealing with Poe immediately after a mission. The pilot was nearly naked as well, as he wanted as much skin to skin contact as he could get. Rey was usually willing to oblige. He was seated on the floor, his legs splayed and his uniform discarded around him.

Rey ran her fingers through Poe’s curls as the man clung to her, looking for comfort after his mission. It chafed at Kylo to see his pilot in such a state but it was happening less and less as the war went on.

“What happened?” Rey asked, her eyes on him. “Even I could feel your agitation. It made Poe’s mood even worse.”

So that was it. Kylo’s lips twisted as he pushed his . . . feelings towards Poe, absorbing and discarding the other man’s fear and pain. His worshipper should never feel those things. The Knight began pulling his clothing off, leaving only his pants and a tight black tank top as he walked towards them.

Poe seemed to be coming out of his reverie and the pilot looked up at him from his position at Kylo’s feet, his eyes big and slightly pleading. Kylo let his own hand brush against the worshipper’s curls.

“Poe, I want you to get her wet. So wet.”

Rey startled. “What? Is _now_ really the ti—?”

She was cut off as Poe abruptly turned and pulled her legs open. She glared up at Kylo but didn’t stop the pilot from pulling aside her underwear and burying his face between her legs. Kylo did this for her on occasion as well, but Poe had made eating her out into an art form—one that had her eyes slipping closed as she leaned back and embraced the surge of physical and mental pleasure.

Kylo smirked as he watched them, his cock already filling within his pants. He sank down onto the sofa beside his apprentice and began laying kisses on her shoulder and throat as his hands worked quickly to remove her bra. In the end, he snapped the fabric in his haste and palmed her mounds as she moaned for them both.

“K—Kylo . . . Poe. Ah!” she groaned as she panted beside him. His fingers wandered down and ran along the side of the pilot’s face as the man’s jaw and tongue worked her furiously and her nails dug into Kylo arm.

“Use your fingers,” the Knight whispered, and Poe obeyed almost instantly, his hand coming up and dipping inside her. She needed to be stretched, as Kylo was not a small man.

Rey blinked slowly beside him and he knew that she’d picked up on something—something that was different about this encounter. She looked at him, her brows knitted in confusion and, because of that, her own orgasm blind-sided her.

“Ah!” she sang with a high-pitched whine, chest frantically heaving.

Normally Kylo would allow her to rest while he took his pleasure with Poe, allowing the man to either suck him off or fucking him as he lay over Rey’s prone form. As it was, the pilot looked up at him expectantly as he slowly removed his mouth and fingers from the apprentice, his features sloppy with moisture and want.

What a sight the worshipper was. It was nearly enough to pull Kylo away from his goal.  He reached over and drew the other man into a kiss, his tongue exploring the pilot’s mouth for a few seconds before pushing him away. Poe’s expression was confused as he sat back on the ground, his fingers running over Rey’s thighs but making no other contact or overture. Kylo had trained him well.

Rey, for her part, was still floating in the clouds when Kylo reached over and grabbed her legs. She blinked several times as he lifted one so it was hooked over the back of the sofa and her center was bared to him.

Kylo looked down at those moist pink folds for a long moment, and his apprentice’s face slowly began to show traces of awareness of what exactly was about to happen. Kylo unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out, his hand moving up and down the appendage a few times before he thought better of it and reached over to run a few fingers between her nether lips and use her lubrication to slick himself up.

Rey’s jaw had dropped open when he loomed over her, as though she couldn’t believe what was happening. She was so beautiful and he _wanted_ her. It was a hungry beast inside him that clawed and bit and slammed into the walls of his mind to _have_ her. To make her his as she always should have been.

He held himself in place as he moved closer and began breaching her. His pilot had done well. The Knight slipped inside his apprentice with ease and she was so wet—wet enough that he nearly shoved himself the rest of the way in. Kylo wasn’t particularly long, but he was thick, and her walls stretched to accommodate him.

Kylo finally seated himself inside her completely and her mouth was gaping back and forth as their eyes never left the other’s. And then he began to move—slowly at first, testing her out to make sure she was alright.

“Force . . . Rey,” he muttered as his movements began to pick up speed. He wouldn’t last long—he’d wanted this for too long to have any finesse or timing. The bond began to take root within their minds, wrapping around their thoughts and making them as one.

It was then that the third presence was felt, bridging the gap between them and strengthening their connection with one another and with the Force. Kylo reached out and felt it.

“Poe,” he whispered even as he plastered his body to Rey’s and kept moving at a frantic pace. His apprentice was nearly incoherent as she wrapped herself in the threads of connection and greedily pulled as much of them both into herself as she could.

Kylo thrusts eventually lost all rhythm and were nothing more than animalistic movements designed to finish what they’d started. He came with a low grunt, emptying himself deep within her and he went still as he lay on top of her. The Knight buried his face into her shoulder, running his lips, tongue, and teeth over her skin. Rey was nearly catatonic as she twitched beneath him.

Kylo absently reached his arm out, intent on feeling his worshipper.

But his fingers only met air.

He blinked in confusion as he lifted his head up from Rey’s shoulder and looked over. Poe wasn’t by their side. He was nowhere in the room in fact.

“Poe,” he said aloud, but there was no response. He lifted himself up from Rey and pulled out of her body.

“What’s wrong?” she asked with a groan as she curled in on herself.

Kylo looked around and normally he’d have known exactly where the pilot was but the newly forged bond was still too new. It burned so brightly that he could see nothing else through the Force. It would be a few days before that abated, but for now he needed to find Poe. “Where did he go?”

His apprentice blinked in bleary confusion as she finally seemed to register that their third had vanished.

“Bedroom,” she said after a few seconds. “Check the bedroom.”

Rey was in no shape to walk, and Kylo wasn’t about to leave her out there, so he scooped her up and carried her into the large side room. The vast bed took up the majority of the space, large enough to fit the three of them with more than enough room to spare. Kylo’s eyes instantly found Poe’s hunched over figure even when the massive bed looked ready to swallow him up. The pilot sat on one side with his hands in his lap, not looking at them as they entered.

“Poe?” Rey asked softly.

The pilot didn’t say anything and Kylo hurriedly placed Rey on the other side before going around the bed and standing before the worshipper.

“Look at me,” Kylo said, command lacing his voice.

Poe tried to fight the compulsion for a few seconds before looking up, and Kylo could see the faint traces of tears on the pilot’s face.

 _Tears? Why?_ “Why did you leave? Why are you crying?” he asked, truly baffled.

Poe swallowed and tried to look away. Kylo let him. “I—I couldn’t watch . . .”

Kylo lowered himself so that he was crouched before his lover. “You’ve always watched us before.”

The pilot shook his head. “You never . . . never took her before. You’ll both leave me behind and I . . .”

The Knight put his hand on Poe’s arm. “We’re not going anywhere, Poe, and neither are you.”

Poe tried to pull his arm away but Kylo tightened his fingers. “Don’t lie to me! I know—I know you two don’t need me.”

The pilot wasn’t listening and even to Kylo’s own ears, his words sounded like mere platitudes. Perhaps he would be . . . _sincere._ “We do. You belong to Rey and I . . . just as we belong to you.”

The words had the desired effect and Poe froze, looking at him in such sweet confusion. “Please don’t leave me. I can’t . . . be . . . without you.”

Kylo leaned forward so that they were close, and he brushed his knuckles down the side of the pilot’s face. “You’ll never be alone. Believe me.”

Poe nodded shakily and Kylo looked up to see Rey lying in the bed, watching them. She had been sending feelings of love and contentment to Poe while Kylo spoke and she smiled as Kylo leaned down and kissed the pilot. She wouldn’t really be up for anything any time soon but the Knight was more than willing to cement Poe’s love and loyalty to him.

_Perhaps . . ._

He pushed Poe until the worshipper was lying on his back, and he made sure that the pilot was beside Rey where she could reach over and run her fingertips over the other man’s chest. Her soothing motions calmed the pilot as Kylo made up his mind on what he was about to do.

He pulled his pants and tank-top completely off and took some satisfaction at the naked want he saw on both their faces as they watched him. Kylo allowed them to look their fill before he crawled onto the bed until he was hovering over the pilot. Kylo sat back a bit so his rump was over Poe’s somewhat flaccid cock. The pilot was watching him, no doubt waiting for Kylo to shift and begin preparing Poe for sex.

But that wasn’t quite what Kylo did. He reached over and ran his fingers around and inside of Rey’s still wet and sticky nether regions, and the girl nearly squealed as he rubbed her still-sensitive clit for good measure. And then Kylo reached behind himself and began preparing his own entrance, all the while looking Poe in the eye.

“Are you . . . really?” the pilot asked breathlessly, his hands hovering over Kylo’s pale thighs as though afraid to touch him.

That wouldn’t do. Kylo reached over with his free hand and moved Poe’s fingers so that they brushed Kylo’s bobbing erection. The worshipper caught on quickly and began slowly moving his hand up and down along the thick shaft.

Kylo bit his lip to keep from moaning at the sensations running through his body, mirroring Poe’s own wonderment at what was about to happen. It took a few minutes but eventually Kylo felt he was prepared enough. Besides . . . he liked it when sex had a bit of an edge to it.

The Knight moved back a bit and reached over once more to take another swipe from Rey’s sex. He coated Poe’s now fully erect cock until it glistened from head to root. The pilot’s mouth dropped open as he moaned, and Kylo smiled before moving into position and lowering himself down.

It was a slow process. He liked the painful twinge, but it had been a while since the last time he’d allowed another to take him in this manner. Poe almost seemed to be holding his breath as the Knight moved slowly. It seemed to take a long time before he finally bottomed out and his rear rested over the pilot’s thighs. Kylo stayed still for a while, allowing his body time to get used to the situation—a privilege he almost never granted to Poe, he realized with a small bit of guilt. The Knight ran his hands over Poe’s chest in gratitude for the pilot’s patience, watching as the other man’s nipples hardened under his ministrations.

Poe was still moving his hands slowly over Kylo’s erection, but the hands were batted away as Rey moved up and tucked her hair behind her ear. She met Kylo’s eyes and he could read the lust and mischief in her gaze as she leaned over and ran her tongue over the head of his shaft.

He twitched at the sensation and longed for her to move further down his cock, but instead she kept her motions shallow and soft. Chaste kisses and tentative licks made it difficult for him to focus on anything but the pleasure radiating from the lower half of his body. It was Poe’s hands resting on his hips and his nails digging ever so slightly into Kylo’s skin that shook the Knight from his reverie. He needed to move.

And so he did.

In doing so, his erection popped into Rey’s mouth and her tongue and cheeks eagerly engulfed him

“Uhhhh,” Kylo moaned before he could stop himself. “That’s good . . . that’s very good,” he added, moving his body up and down. As Poe’s shaft was eased out of him, Rey’s mouth took him in.

_It was exquisite._

_Should have done this_ months _ago,_ he thought as he began to move faster. His eyes darted from Poe’s half-open mouth and lids to Rey’s head as it stayed in place and allowed Kylo to fill her. Next time, he’d lay her out on top of Poe and thrust inside her from behind while Poe thrust inside him.

“That sounds really good,” Poe said breathlessly and Rey made an agreeable noise that was cut off when Kylo’s cock hit the back of her throat. They were both his now—able to sense _everything._ But he was able to sense them as well.

His brow furrowed the tiniest bit when he sensed it. They . . _loved_ him.

“We do,” Poe murmured, his hips beginning to move from the bed as he tried to pick up the pace.

“Yes, you do,” Kylo said, his hand running through Rey’s chocolate locks and his eyes on Poe.

He was able to sense that Poe was close and was also able to clench his inner walls to get the other man off. Poe’s guttural moan as he shot his load deep into the Knight’s bowels was like music to Kylo’s ears. It was a symphony he would play every night for the rest of his life.

“Man, you’ll kill me that way,” Poe said between breaths as he continued to watch his lovers.

Kylo chuckled and finally put his hand on Rey’s head and began thrusting in earnest into her mouth. He could feel the suction and the talents of her tongue as she bobbed up and down like a piston.

“Yes,” he said a few minutes later as he came. “That’s it.”

Rey pulled off with a bit of a pop and he could see some of his cum leaking down the side of her mouth, but she didn’t swallow or wipe it away as she laid back down beside Poe and kissed him.

Theirs was a filthy and sloppy kiss that, had Kylo not literally come seconds ago, would have gotten him hard and ready right then. They were _sharing his seed_ and passing it between them, the sticky pale substance making obscene noises as it coated their tongues and faces . . . marking them with his very essence.

His hand came up and covered his mouth at the sheer perfection they presented.

And they were all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I hadn't intended to write another chapter to this story, but I had an idea and I just needed to get it written down. Also, if anyone is interested in an expanded oneshot or chapter about Hux and Finn's relationship, comment and let me know. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Special thanks to [Juulna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/) and [Copper_Nails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails) for beta-reading on such short notice!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> I post updates about my writing on tumblr. Follow me @[sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).


End file.
